DE 102007018678 A1 discloses a radiator grille for a vehicle, in which are provided a plurality of lamellae that extend substantially in parallel one with the other and at least one of the lamellae comprises a lighting device. A light conductor or LEDs are used inter alia as the lighting device. As far as the function is concerned, the lighting device can perform an additional upper beam function, a position lamp function, a daytime running lamp function, a parking lamp function, a side-marker lamp function, a fog lamp function and/or a direction indicator function.
DE 102008025397 A1 discloses a further vehicle lighting device that comprises at least two semi-conductor light-emitting elements. The vehicle lighting device comprises at least two groups of light-emitting elements that in turn each comprise at least one semi-conductor light-emitting element. It is intended that the groups of light-emitting elements can be selectively controlled and the first light-emitting element group comprises at least a fog lamp function.
In contrast thereto, the object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle lighting device that uses a compact arrangement whilst exploiting the arrangement for the purpose of fulfilling the lighting function.